


The Vampire's Bride

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Mark, Vampire Sex, creatures of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mark is one of the vampires roaming the Black Forest in Germany, stalking prey through the night. He never felt the need for companionship, until he saw a scared young virgin being chased by a gang of rapists. He killed the gang of 3.The young virgin pleads to let him go, but instead Mark takes the kid as an unwilling bride.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 23





	The Vampire's Bride

Mark Alan Webber had been living the life of a Vampire for about 200 years now, after he’d been caught unaware while traveling from Stuttgart to Mannheim. It’d been stupid to travel at night, and now he was a Creature of the Night himself and praying on other travellers.

His first victims had been a poor mother and her young son who were going to die from starvation anyway. He killed them out of mercy and sympathy, burying their bodies properly. After them, he killed more old people who didn’t have much more time to live. And he just needed blood.

There were few times he killed young people, and even then, he preferred to kill criminals rather than an innocent even if their blood tasted better.

Tonight, he was hunting in the forest near a small town when he heard hasty footsteps.

The vampire anticipated the place of the human and waited for them to pass by.

The human that ran past him, was only wearing a torn ivory nightgown. He was young, _very young_ , and still a virgin if his nose was correct.

The young blonde looked panicked and just wanted to disappear into thin air.

He’d be a delicious prey, but he didn’t want to kill an innocent kid like that.

This one was well fed, no disease in his blood or on his skin.

Then, Mark heard shouts from multiple men.

The blonde squealed and started running even faster. He was running from _them_.

He waited there and saw three men, three bandits, in black and smirking from ear to ear.

“That little thing can’t hide from us forever.” one of them growled.

“I don’t want ‘em easy.” the second stated.

The Vampire’s eyes flashed red in anger. These men wanted to rape the kid. He wasn’t going to let that happen any time soon. And he went into the direction the kid had gone.

The blonde had hidden himself behind a large tree, trying to dig a hole between the roots to hide. But he was never going to be able to dig one in time before the bandits got there.

And when the bandits got there, there was nowhere to go for the youngster.

“Now look what we have here.” bandit #1 said slowly stepping closer to the distressed virgin.

“Please don’t do this.” the small man pleaded, crying and on his knees.

Bandit #2 shook his head. “You shouldn’t’ve had such a pretty face. If you’d been ugly, we wouldn’t be doing this to you.”

The virgin cried even more.

As the bandits were going to undo their pants, Mark revealed himself from the shadows.

“I would not do that, if I were you.” he calmly warned them.

Bandit #3 scoffed. “And who do you think you are?”

“Oh, I don’t know who I think I am. But I know what I am.” his eyes turned blood red, a pair of sharp fangs were revealed as soon as he curled up his upper lip and he got that vicious look in his eyes.

The bandits froze, and the Vampire gave them no time to recover and started piercing Bandit #3’s carotid artery, killing him before the body hit the ground.

Bandit #2 had grabbed a wooden stick, but the stick wasn’t strong enough to pierce the dark-haired man’s heart as it was too thin and would never pierce through skin and muscle.

Bandit #1 tried to run away, the coward he was, but the Vampire didn’t let him and killed him just like his two companions by sucking him dry before letting go.

The young virgin was shaking against the tree, curling up as the Vampire got near him. “Please. I’ll do anything, just let me go.”

The 200-year-old Vampire purred at that offer. He could just demand the kid’s virginity, but that would cause an unwilling eternal bond that would only ever draw the two together by a magical pull. Not what he wanted; he wasn’t that kind of vampire.

“I’m taking you to my lair, you’ll never escape from it.”

* * *

Sebastian didn’t want to be ripped of his virginity like that, he didn’t want to suffer through the pain of the aftermath and rot away like an empty shell like his oldest sister. He ran.

He should’ve known though there was no hiding from men who just took what they wanted, including people’s bodies if that was their desire.

He was now laying in a Vampire’s bed, dressed in an untorn white nightgown that almost felt like a wedding dress. One hand and one foot were chained to a metal poster.

He had been picked as a Vampire’s bride.

The Vampire was touching his clothed body, trying to arouse his bride.

Seb knew that the second the Vampire penetrated his virgin hole with his cock, he’d be the Vampire’s wife. He’d be wed to the undead man by magic. “Please, let me go.”

“I can’t.” the Vampire said on a breathy tone. “You’ve seen my face now, letting you go would mean I’d have to kill you. But I don’t want to kill you.” and he licked the pale neck. He smelled the virgin blood running through those veins, and it was delicious. But that blood would taste even better when that beautiful pale body was tainted on the inside with his semen.

The human started crying again. His family would think he was dead. Raped first, then killed and left to rot. He didn’t know if it was better that his family knew he’d been picked as a Vampire’s bride.

* * *

A group of hunters found the three rotting corpses during the day.

The bodies had been sucked empty of their blood through the neck.

“Definitely a vampire.” one of them said. He lifted the neck of one of the dead men.

The neck was broken.

“This is the work of an older vampire.” a female hunter with red hair said as she was examining another body. “One with a conscience. These men were criminals, just like most other young victims in this part of the forest.”

“Criminals, old people, poor people… but never a virgin.” a dark-haired male said. “And we all know vampires are attracted to virgin blood.”

“If it’s indeed an older vampire, he might want to take a wife or a bride, and those need to be virgins.” the first hunter said. He was the oldest of the lot. “If a young virgin was anywhere near here last night, they would be taken as such.”

* * *

After a while, Sebastian was let out of the bed and allowed to walk through the Vampire’s lair.

It was a simple system of caves, not a castle like in the stories written by Bram Stoker.

The Vampire, who’s human name had been Mark Webber, had laughed when the blonde human had told him about the stories humans told each other.

“The life of a Vampire isn’t so glamourous, I’m afraid. I wouldn’t mind though, a large castle somewhere on a hill in the forest. All I have are these caves in a mountain.”

When in bed, Mark sometimes did arouse the virgin with his hands and got the human off with those hands too, fingering his virgin hole while whispering dirty words in his ear. But never did the Vampire try to take his virginity and make him his Wife.

“Why are you not just taking what you want?” Seb asked, one day. “You took me as your Bride, but you are not making me your Wife.”

Webber lifted his Bride’s chin, his hazel eyes staring deep into the human’s blue. “I want you to _offer_ your virginity to me. My undead heart does not want a bond so unwillingly formed. I hope you do know that a Vampire Husband and their Vampire Wife share an eternal bond?”

“I was told, yes.” the human replied. “But… why? Why doesn’t your heart want it?”

The Vampire smiled and leaned closer, his eyes flashing red. “I still have standards, I’m not some immoral monster that just kills and fucks. No, I only kill people who don’t have much longer to live or criminals that have done the worst of the worst of things. To the innocent however, I can be kind.” then, he kissed his virgin Bride’s lips. “I can wait all eternity for you to become my Wife.”

* * *

The fingers that penetrated him gave him such intense pleasure, that he was soon begging the Vampire to finger him each day. Seb dressed himself in off-shoulder white gowns to appeal to his Vampire Groom.

And with each day, Mark knew he was closer to the day the human offered his virgin hole to him. Though that day came far sooner than he’d expected, but he was never going to turn down a beautiful willing virgin to become his Wife.

His Bride lay naked on the bed, on top of the sheets and just ready to be taken.

The Vampire was aroused. His organ was hard, and his fangs were slowly becoming longer. He licked his lips. “Are you seducing me, my Bride?” he came closer. “So spread out for me.”

The human moaned. “Mark… please, I beg for you to take me. I want you.”

“There’s no going back after I penetrate you. You will be mine, my Eternal Wife, the mother of my children. I will never, _ever_ , let you go.”

“Yes, please, please! Please, penetrate me.” the blonde said.

Webber’s eyes turned blood red and he just tore his pants off before grabbing his Bride, digging his nails into that pale flesh and sunk in.

The Bride screamed as he was penetrated and felt the ancient magic binding them together. He was no longer a virgin, now defiled by his Vampire Husband as that Husband was thrusting into him.

“So exquisite, so beautiful… and you’re _mine_.” and he gave a particularly hard thrust, making his new Wife scream even louder. “My Wife. And once you’ve borne me children, you shall become my Eternal Wife, joining me in this Vampire life. I can’t wait to drink from you.”

“Mark!” the human screamed. His Vampire Husband was fucking him rough.

“Yes, my Wife, scream my name. Oh, you’re so beautiful. And all mine.” Mark licked a couple drops of sweat away. “I will fuck you until you fall pregnant with my child. I will breed you, take possession of your beautiful body. My beautiful willing Wife.”

Seb came immediately when a certain spot inside him was hit and his entire body was subjected to overstimulation and aftershocks.

The dark-haired vampire emptied himself inside his new Wife and stayed still to enjoy this feeling. He hadn’t had sex in a long, long time. The last time had been with his first victim. He made the woman’s last couple days extremely enjoyable before killing her and her son in their sleep. And now, he’d slept with his Bride and defiled the virgin to make the young man his Wife, his beloved Wife. He’d cherish his Wife for all eternity.

His human Wife’s heart was beating rapidly, which made the 200-year-old vampire purr. He sucked, without teeth, the skin in the neck. His hand went through the blonde hair.

“You… feel that magic?” the Bride turned Wife asked.

“Yes, my Wife. The ancient magic is binding us together for the rest of our lives.”

* * *

Mark licked his lips again as he saw his Wife waddle trough the hallways. His first child was growing inside that big bulging stomach, and the sight was delicious to him.

Sebastian still dressed in figure hugging ivory gowns, and it was incredibly arousing to the Vampire. He knew what he was doing to his Husband, showing off his pregnant body. He got what he wanted from his new Husband: sex, and a lot of it.

Neither could get enough of each other with this pregnancy going on.

But then, Vampire Hunters came.

They had found the cave system, and they were determined to find out if this was the place of the vampire they’d been looking for for months.

Eery darkness surrounded them, until they saw lit candles in the distance.

“Well, someone has to live here.” the younger male Hunter said.

“Indeed, someone or something has made it here their home.”

The candle lit hallway lead to a new cave system that had rooms with actual wooden doors.

There was a little library with a pretty extensive collection and there were bottles of blood everywhere.

“You think we might have found a Vampire’s lair?” the redhead asked.

“Well, it certainly looks like one.” the younger male replied.

They checked the rooms.

No one seemed to be home.

That was until they reached the bedroom.

There the trio of Hunters found someone lying on the bed, one hand and one ankle shackled to a bed post.

That someone was a very young-looking person, a young man, who was dressed in an off-shoulder figure hugging white dress. He was dressed to seduce, and his big bulging belly could not be overlooked. He was still human and literally ready to give birth any second.

This was the residing Vampire’s Wife.

“Help.” the Wife pleaded. “Please, help me.”

“We’ll get you out of here.” the younger male Hunter said as he started working on removing the shackle that was around the pregnant man’s wrist. “Britta, get the ankle done. I don’t want to be here when that Vampire gets back here. They’re crazy possessive of their Brides and Wives.”

“That vampire can still come after us if we take him with us Christian.”

“Neither can we leave him here.” the dark-haired man stated. “Who knows what the vampire might do to him after bearing the child currently growing in his stomach? If we don’t take him with us, he might end up either as a baby machine or as an erotic snack.”

The pair got through the shackles and helped the pregnant Wife to stand on his two feet.

As soon as they were out of the forest, they’d have to take the Wife away and preferably relocate him to a big city like Frankfurt or perhaps even all the way to Hamburg where there was less vegetation growing and not much space for a Vampire to hide… if the Vampire even followed, they could be very territorial and never leave their chosen hunting grounds not even if the ancient magic was singing to them.

But… they didn’t get that far.

The three Hunters were confronted by the Vampire living in the caves, and the creature was furious.

The Vampire killed the Hunters, sucking out their blood as his Wife watched on and caressed his pregnant tummy. They weren’t as easy kills as any of his previous victims, but he liked a fight from time to time.

* * *

“We won’t be able to stay here.” Mark stated. “If the Hunters found me, there’s a chance many others will too. I have to take you somewhere else, where you can have our child without having to worry that anyone finds us. A place humans and other creatures can’t reach us.”

“I know you’ll find the right place.” Seb had his hands on top of his pregnant stomach. The time to bear his first child was drawing nearer each day.

The Vampire pulled his pregnant Wife close. His Wife’s blood sang to him, making him want the human even more. He also fantasized how things would be once he turned his Wife.

The blonde lay his head on the taller man’s chest. There might not be a heartbeat to listen to, but it was still very much comfortable

* * *

Heike never thought she’d see her son again after running into the forest from that gang of rapists who’d done the same thing to her Stephanie years before. Neither her son nor the rapist gang had returned, so she was sure something must’ve happened.

She knew the Black Forest was filled with Creatures of the Night, as werewolf packs, Fairies, witches, wizards and Vampires roamed around. Perhaps they’d fallen victim to such creature.

At least the bandits had, Vampire Hunters reported that they had fallen victim to a Vampire.

And when the mother of 4 told them the bandits had been pursuing her son, they had immediately asked whether her son was still a virgin, to which she’d replied the truth: yes.

Prospect: either her son was taken as a Vampire’s Bride or as an erotic snack.

Virgins that were taken to be erotic snacks would be placed under the Vampire’s spell, who’d hypnotize them and make them literally die of pleasure, dying when the Vampire pierced their neck and penetrated them simultaneously before being sucked dry.

And Brides… they became Wives and produced offspring, willingly or forced.

But here her Sebastian was on her doorstep, not looking a day over 20 even if she’d given birth to him 35 years ago. He was on the arm of a rich looking man and with three young children trailing behind him. He’d become a Vampire; Heike saw the sharper fangs in his upper jaw.

Her son had become a Vampire’s Bride turned Wife, and he had offspring.

“Hello mother.” Seb spoke, showing all his teeth including the vampire fangs.

“Seb.” the human woman said. She was slightly afraid of her own child right now.

“Don’t worry mom, I’m not gonna bite you. Neither is my husband, or one of our children.” the Vampire Wife hugged his mom before taking his Husband’s arm. “Mom, this is my husband, Mark.”

Seb’s Vampire Husband looked like he could pass for a high-born lord in his late twenties to early thirties. The Vampire had dark hair and sparkling hazel eyes. “Hello Mrs. Vettel.”

“Can we perhaps come in?”

Heike wasn’t quite that sure if she should let five Vampires into her home. It’s not like they had any defence against them anyway. And it was her son, so she did let the family in.

Seb and his husband had two boys and one girl together.

“Mom, these are Angela, Lukas and Mathis.” Sebastian introduced his children.

The Vampire-born children all looked like their father with their dark hair and hazel eyes. But the girl, Angela, definitely looked a lot like Seb.

“They’re beautiful.” the middle-aged human woman said.

“Of course, you’d say that. They’re your grandbabies.” the blonde Vampire said. “You got any raw meat?”

Mrs. Vettel frowned. “In the cellar. Why?”

“Because that still contains blood we can drink and that way we don’t have to hunt for dinner.”

* * *

Heike loved to be able to talk to her son again, even if her husband, her daughters and Fabian were weirded out by Seb being a Vampire. She also found out that Seb’s husband Mark had been the one to kill the rapists who’d gone after Seb and who’d raped Stefanie 4 years before that.

Mark had been a human too, 220 years ago, before he’d been turned. As a human, he’d been a merchant travelling through the area before being caught out by an almost dying Vampire. He’d been 27 at that moment and had killed the Vampire who’d turned him. And after turning, he decided to only ever kill the old and the ill out of mercy, and criminals as they didn’t deserve to live.

Even after two centuries, his humanity hadn’t left him.

And he truly seemed to care about Sebastian.

They were in love.


End file.
